


Slow like honey

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crème Brulee, wine, and Yule. You know where this is going...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow like honey

It’s later, much later, when you both ascend the stairs to bed. A bottle of wine and a nearly spent Crème Brulee left in your wake, utterly forgotten. The staircase leading to the second floor seems daunting somehow and you haven’t had nearly enough wine to dull the thud in your chest. This Yule was something you would never forget, you had both made certain of it. You certainly don’t forget your first muggle auto mobile, but even more so; you never forget your first ‘I love you.’ There is pause all along the way for reverent snogs and breathy whispers; the ache inside you that constantly twisted for him was something of a fever pitch.

You feel it behind your teeth.

You feel it in your toes.

Even your fingertips twitch and burn.

There is a moment at the top of the stairs, the small space that separates one room from the other, a fraction of a moment when you’re not sure you can ever let go. How do you do something that your heart and everything inside of you is telling you that you can’t?

“Stay with me.”

You murmur against the warm patch of throat you are currently nuzzled against,  your fingertips press against the small of his back. You pull back enough to gaze at him, his darkened emerald gaze unreadable. Your eyebrows twitch with anticipation and maybe the smallest amount of dread.  Were you really ready for his answer, regardless of what it was? You reach up, your fingertips brushing aside his mussed raven locks, your lips curving into the smallest of smiles.

How do you tell someone that they mean everything to you?

How do you put to words every wild and aching emotion inside of you?

“I love you...”

It wasn’t a sonnet, but it was enough, and forever true.

 

There is a moment, perhaps two, where everything around you seems to still; where time stops and the only thing left is the raucous thudding of heart against chest. Maybe you weren’t cut out for this, maybe this is too much for you, too open, too vulnerable. It’s a slurry of doubt and onslaught that could easily work you into an uncertain frenzy but then it happens…

Time is once again forging forward, your world rights and the doubt leads uncertainty away arm in arm. The fire inside of him burns you to your very soul in these moments, the understanding and love mirrored back to you from those emerald eyes that you could lose yourself in speak of things you never dared to dream, never hoped to wish for.

There is a soft and shaky sigh that prattles past dried and parted lips and an even shakier smile curving your mouth, tender in its intent. You nod slowly, one step taken for every one lost by him. You would follow him to the ends of this earth if need be, and you know with everything that you are that there was not a solitary thing; be it light or siren, that could keep you from him.

“You are everything…”

You murmur as the door snaps open, your heart now an untamable beast in its cage, pounding relentlessly against your insides, aching for him in ways that you are not certain can be quelled. There is an unmatched need in you for the other and you can’t help but inch just a little closer to him, your fingertips ghosting over his frame, your slate eyes nearly the color of midnight and fixed only on his emerald ones.

“Everything; always.”

It is here where the words fall away with the world around you both, your fingers sliding into those of the last and only mates they would ever need or want, your mouth closing over his mouth in a kiss for the ages. The kind of exchange that didn’t come easy until you were truly ready to give it or receive it; and you give everything to it.

You surrender your soul.

 

This is where it starts; where the ground seems to shift beneath your feet, the very foundation of everything you’ve ever known crumbling down and reforming from the dust and busted mortar.

This is when it happens, the precise moment that you always knew existed somewhere, but just couldn’t put a finger on it before now. His words are scorching and gentle and wrap around you with a seizing force that has intent to break a soul in half. The desperate urge to reply is overwhelming and as your lips part to speak, you find that your throat is not dry as you expected, but smooth and free flowing, urging the words to slip past.

“You could never make me leave you now, so you know…”

You murmur the words for just him to hear, a soft and private smile curves your mouth in absolute adoration, your fingertips twining with the ones in your grasp even as a startled gasp escapes him with the sudden shift.

This is where everything changes, where you are suddenly faced with everything you’ve ever wanted and the only person who could ever truly give it to you. Your bodies fit like puzzle pieces, one of a kind and made precisely for one another; once snapped together depicting a completeness that is unmatched.

“I love you…”

You murmur, now gazing down at him, the smile that has become a permanent fixture in your arsenal of expressions from the moment you’d re acquainted yourself with the hero, present once more.

Your fingertips trace up clothed sides and you shift just enough, your body seemingly traitorous in its own ways. Despite school yard gossip or tabloid headlines this is not something you give away freely; your entire life had been a fight on the wrong side of a war, and until now, until him, you have never had a reason. Somehow none of that matters now, nothing is of import except the body beneath you and the love that radiated between you both.

“ Happy Christmas…”

 This is where it ends, when your voice is but a whisper and your body is shaking with a nervous anticipation.

This is where it starts, where you drop all your baggage on the floor at your feet and simply live. Where you let go of everything you ever were and allow yourself to become something more.

It is a fleeting brush of lips and a soft sigh, fingertips grazing the tiniest sliver of pale skin beneath a hitched up jumper. It is breath stealing and heart stopping and more than anything that you ever were and never would be, you want it all.

 

His words are enough to twist your insides, to get you panting and aching in ways that you didn’t really mind. This isn’t the first time you’ve had your hands on him in places usually covered, but this time was different; you know that as sure as you know your own name. The skin stretched over his abdomen is smooth and warm and you can’t help but sigh quietly, your darkened slate gaze watches the one below you with love and intent. What you are doing, at this moment, it is a memory in the making and you want to savor it, to imprint it on your bones for all eternity; something to be looked back on with just as much love and adoration as you feel at this precise moment.  You shift slightly, fingers curling around the hem of his jumper and slowly tugging it upwards. Your lips curve into a soft smile as you gaze down at him, dropping your mouth to leave behind a kiss on the one waiting for you below.

“You’re perfect, do you know that?”

Your words are but a whisper against his ear as your mouth passes by in a trail of moist and reverent kisses to warm and flushed skin. It takes little effort before the jumper is being tugged over his head, mussing it inways that you find endearing and positively enticing. It’s with the smallest of smirks on your part that his jumper finds its way over the side of the bed, your mouth and fingertips instantly springing to life, intent on mapping and tasting this new territory exposed for you alone. Your fingers curl around his forearms and trail teasing lines down his sides; your mouth trails a harrowing line of biting kisses that start with the delicate indent at the base of his throat, which receives a warm swipe of tongue before you move on, fingertips riding in mouths wake, greedy and yet somehow gentle. There is no rush, no hurry; this is not a contest to be won or a race to be had. You have all the time in the world, you have each other.

 

For every action there is most certainly a reaction, and for every reaction, rest assured another action is not far behind.

It is impossible to concentrate on anything but him, the constant surge of emotions within you send your heart racing against an opponent it would never catch; sent your breath away, possibly to never be found again. The words on his lips are achingly impatient and they hit you directly in the chest. It’s with a soft, breathless sigh that you lift your gaze, locking it with the darkened emerald one peering intently up at you. There is no time to react before you suddenly find yourself on your back, body pressed against the wrinkled duvet, plush pillows cradling your head. You can’t help but gasp at the impressive and stealthy move, a somewhat dazed smile curves the corners of your mouth.

“Typical Gryffindor…”

You mutter darkly, your head shaking fondly despite.  All train of thought instantly flies out of your mind as said Gryffindor’s hands smooth over your skin, the electricity that seems to course through his very fingertips send jolts of indescribable pleasure through your entire body. This is unlike anything you have experienced before, this may not be something you give away, but this is Harry, and Harry deserves the world.

“Your touch…”

You murmur as you arch into him, aching for the kiss that would leave you breathless. Your own fingertips spring to life and slide over jean-clad bent knees, over thighs,  before hooking into belt loops and tugging him down more firmly against you.

It’s here; right here where things flip flop. Suddenly you’re having a much harder time breathing and you’re panting and the way he is moving on top of you is maddening and sinful and fuck, is it hot in here?

You Find yourself uttering the others name with somewhat of a breathy growl, your fingers abandoning belt loops in favor of splaying palms down on the bed, using the slight advantage to sit yourself up,  your arms twisting and your shoulders shrugging out of the suddenly restricting button down that you can’t wait to get off.

“Better…”

You murmur as your bared arms wrap around his middle and pull him more firmly against you, you’re unable to stop the soft groan that escapes you as his skin presses up against your skin.

“I really love you…”

You breathe as your mouth all but attacks the delectable rosy flesh spread out for you alone.

Your lips on the middle of his chest.

Your tongue on a pert nipple.

Your teeth on a bare shoulder.

Nothing would ever be enough…

All you want is everything.

All of it.

Harry.

 


End file.
